


We need to leave

by Katertot_4



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hawkins sucks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mystery, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, neil hargrove is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katertot_4/pseuds/Katertot_4
Summary: They’ve graduated. The kids haven't.They’ve fallen for each other. Hard.They leave?If they leave, what remains of Hawkins.What about the kids?What is lurking in the shadows if they aren’t there?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 12





	We need to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first Harringrove fic. This is multi chapter. And I’m planning for each character to be either mentioned or have a part in the story.  
> This first chapter is just Steve and Billy. Just some sweetness before it all goes down.

Hands.   
Hair.  
Hands in his hair.  
His hands in his hair.  
Steve hummed lightly, eyes opening to his room.  
His parents were gone. As always.  
But billy was there.  
Billy.  
Oh he was a vision in the morning.  
Steve stared into his lovers blue eyes. Cascading green from the golden morning light.  
"Morning Harrington." Billy rumbled. His hand still running through the others dark roots.  
Steve only hummed in response, scooting closer to his golden skinned boy.  
"Have class today?"  
Steve shook his head, sinking himself into his pillow.  
"Semesters over." He mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. He turned to mush in Billy's hands.  
The hands stilled.  
"Come on Harrington! That's amazing! We should have celebrated!"

Steve grinned. His eyes meeting up again to Billy.  
"Are you sure we didn't celebrate last night?"  
He lifted a hand to trace the marks along the others tanned collar bone.  
A light pink hue against the golden skin.

Billy smirked grabbing his loves hand and giving it a kiss across the knuckles.  
"Yeah, but we do that anyway. I mean something special. Like dinner. A nice dinner. Something fancy." Billy smiled, tracing the pathways across Steve's light fingers.

"Something fancy? I don't know if that requires something fancy...."  
Billy paused his movements.  
"You, Steve Harrington." His locked eyes with him. And kissed his knuckles once again.  
"Always deserve something fancy."

Then there was warmth. The warmth Steve often felt around Billy. Long before they decided that what they had, was more than just a rivalry. Was even more than a friendship.  
Steve liked labels. Labels were practical and it cleared the air.   
Billy didn't.

But when Billy said things like that. The sweet and beautiful things to him. And only to him. Steve knew neither needed labels to know that what they had was love.   
And he saw it in Billy's eyes. He knew that labels weren't needed. He'd like them. But they weren't needed.

"Kiss me." Was all he whispered out. The only thing he really could say after what billy said to him. Was all he wanted to say.

And so they did. For a time. Greedy hands. Messy lips. Noses brushing. Stubbled chins scraping greedily across each other's. Eyelashes fluttering to sneak looks towards the other.  
It was all good. All beautiful. Until Steve unknowingly grabbed a little too hard on some recently bruised ribs.  
Billy grunted and shoved Steve's hand away.

Steve pulled back.  
"Did I hurt you?" His eyes searched the others endless blue, but Billy was slowly darkening.

"No,no. You didn't."  
Steve still looked on. While billy looked away. Eyes in the corner of Steve's room.

"Neil?"  
His jaw tightened.  
But he didn't refuse.  
Steve lifted up from the bed by his elbows. Pushing up until he was over the blonde boy.

He found the bruised rib and placed light kisses across it. Making sure to not put too much pressure into it.  
Billy played with his hair.

"We've got to leave."  
Steve mourned, placing one last kiss across his abdomen.  
The air stilled.  
"What?"  
Steve lifted his head, dark brunette hair falling into his eyes. He pushed it up to mingle with the rest.  
"Hawkins. We've got to leave. You can't keep get hurt by Neil. He's a fuc-"

Billy frowned. His hand coming to rest on the others cheek. He rubbed it absentmindedly. Staring into dark chocolate brown eyes. He loved chocolate.  
"What about Max?"

Ever since he'd been controlled, Possessed, by the Mind Flayer.  
Or well. That's what Max's friends called it.   
He'd gotten closer to the ginger haired girl.   
She'd barreled into his car that night. The night everything went down at Star Court. The night Billy isn't even sure how he survived. He remembered the young girl. Eleven. Others called her Jane. She helped him. Sympathized with him. Made him feel less like a shit monster. And more like an abused and deeply scared boy. Max seemed to always see that. Even when he grabbed her wrist at the arcade. That was something Neil would do. But Max barreled into his car that night, tears in her eyes, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Don't you dare leave me dumbass." She said. Both smelled. Billy worse than her.   
That night he realized that they truly didn't hate each other. There were times when they wanted to strangle each other, yes. But being near someone so long and driving from California to Indiana, nerves in both their stomachs. Having a dumb heart to heart about god knows what.   
He knew he didn't hate her.  
So he hugged back. The fear and adrenaline of that night finally leaving his system.  
"Hey, language. Shit for brains."  
Their relationship was still spotty at times. Especially when Lucas is over.   
It's definitely still on the mend. But he knows he can't just up and leave Max. Not when Neil has that temper.  
He wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

Steve thought for a moment.  
"We could take her with us."

Billy scoffed, nudging Steve off him lightly. Sending him down by his side. He shifted towards him, facing him.  
"And have the government after me? No thank you. Besides, what about Henderson?"

Steve sighed, the air bushing against Billy's lips.  
"Damn. He'd kill me if I left."  
Billy laughed lightly, pulling the brunettes waist towards him.  
"That boys got a bite all right."

Steve smiled wrapping his arms around the other.  
"Even though he's got fake teeth." Steve shuddered jokingly. Pulling Billy flush against him. Chest to chest.  
Billy chuckled, turning lazy circles across the others hip.  
"So it's decided then."  
Steve glanced up, the welcoming pull of the warm body beside him making him lazy.  
"You. Mac-and-Steve. Are staying in Hawkins with me. Until the time is right."

Steve groaned, moving away from his once smooth talker.  
"Absolutely not." But he was still smiling.

Billy smiled in return.  
"Okay noted. Mac-and-Steve. Not sexy. How about, doll face?"  
That elicited another groan from Steve.  
"Not that either? What about... baby?"  
Steve had taken it upon himself to move farther away from billy the more ridiculous his nicknames became.

"Harrington! Come back! What about angel cakes?"  
Another groan.

"What about Amore?"  
Oh.  
That did something.  
Steve went back into the room. Big brown eyes staring him down.  
"What?"  
Billy smiled, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard.  
"What do you think about Amore?"  
And oh.  
Steve had never felt so Loved.  
His parents had always treated him harshly. Either using Steven or his full name, first and middle, to address him. Never giving him a nickname or an endearing word.  
But Amore?  
Amore was so good.

He cautiously made his way back into the bed. A ear to ear smile in his face.

"Say it again."   
He whispered, hand scrubbing across Billy's cheeks. Making his lips pout just slightly. Enough for it to hold Steve's gaze.

"What, Amore?"  
And oh.  
This time billy was surprised.  
Steve kissed him. So softly, so passionately, that he didn't want to come up for breath.  
"Oh, mi Amore."

If only they had the news on. If only they'd turned on the radio by the bed.  
If only they'd listened.  
They would have left town first chance they'd got.  
Rather than face whatever was coming their way.  
But lets let them enjoy their time.  
Especially in a place like Hawkins, Indiana.


End file.
